


Perfect Harmony

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Perfect Harmony

"I still don't get it, Harry," Ron said shaking his head. "You're athletic, fit even."

"Oh?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"Already taken, mate," Ron replied grinning. "But Snape's a bit too thin really. Doesn't seem your type."

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the night before—long fingers tweaking his nipples, strong hands parting his thighs, grunts and groans, two bodies covered in sweat.

"He keeps up with me," Harry said, taking a sip of his beer and not meeting Ron's eye.

"What?" Ron said, sounding confused for a moment before the coin dropped. "Merlin, Harry, forget I said anything."

~*~

"Surely Potter doesn't have the intelligence to keep your interest, Severus," Lucius said dismissively, swirling his brandy.

"He's no longer an impertinent school boy."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies," Lucius interrupted.

"He's acquired an extraordinary wealth of knowledge since he left school." Severus thought back to Harry's absolutely ingenious suggestion that they combine a stamina potion with a topical healing ointment. They'd fucked for _hours_ with absolutely no detrimental effects. Severus was seriously considering whether the salve was marketable.

"We complement each other," Severus finally replied.

"Sounds like you're committed to this relationship."

"We both are, Lucius," Severus said, smirking.


End file.
